Mil años
by emily evaans
Summary: -Fionna?, eres tu?, debo estar soñando- Dijo antes de rascarse la nuca- No, no estoy soñando, eres tu, como es que no estas muerta?- Fionna se sentía muy confundida llevaba mas de 10 año creyendo muerto a Marshall lee su mejor amigo y primer amor, bueno aunque no era como si estuviera del todo vivo, ahora era un vampiro, y parecía uno muy fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, es mi primer fanfic después de mas de 2 años sin escribir nada!, estoy algo nerviosa jaja, esta vez lo hago de una de las parejas que mas me han obsesionado ultimamente, espero les guste y prometo terminarla esta vez!.

(No se bien si es necesario hacer esto pero por si las dudas) Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La historia esta en una época de antes de la historia que conocemos, y se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de "a thousand Years" de cristina perri, aunque originalmente fue pensada en Crepúsculo (¬¬) a mi me pareció perfecta para Marshall quien si ha vivido mil años!.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo.**

-Marshall- Se escuchaban los gritos de Elizabeth quien era una mujer de cabello negro, largo y lacio. Ella vestía un perfecto he impecable traje color gris y una camisa negra, era bastante delgada por lo que sus trajes siempre eran muy ceñidos -Marshall sal ya y haz tu equipaje antes de que a mami le de un ATAQUE!- Gritaba subiendo cada vez mas la voz hasta que sonaba como una completa histérica.

-Marshall, no, no quiero que te vayas- Decía con preocupación una pequeña niña de 5 años con cabello largo y rubio y unos grandes ojos azules.

-No te preocupes Fionna, no nos encontrara y yo no pienso salir de aquí hasta mañana y para entonces será muy tarde para abordar el avión y no podremos irnos- Dijo el pequeño Marshall de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos verdes, tenia unos 8 años de edad.

-De acuerdo- Dijo la pequeña Fionna, paso un largo rato de silencio el cual fue roto por Fionna que dijo- Ya no escucho los gritos de la bruja debió irse a buscarte fuera- Diciendo esto causo mucho risa en el pequeño Marshall al que siempre le divertía que le dijera "bruja" a su loca madre y contagiando con su risa a su rubia amiga.

La risa de los niños causo que la mujer de cabello negro los escuchara y descubriera que estaban escondidos dentro de la bañera del baño de la planta baja.

-AJA! Te encontré pequeño monstruo- Dijo Elizabeth mientras sacaba a Marshall de su escondite jalándolo de la camisa, lo que causo que Fionna corriera y mordiera la pierna de Elizabeth para que esta soltara a Marshall, la cual ni se inmuto y solo dijo –Marshall lleva a esta niña a su casa, es muy tarde y sus padres deben estar preocupados, después regresa, he inmediatamente HAZ TU MALETA!- Grito eso ultimo en la cara del niño antes de soltarlo, liberarse de la niña y salir del baño con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, ella sabia que una vez que le decía de frente las cosas a su hijo este no podía desobedecerla, por la promesa que le hizo a su padre antes de morir hacia ya unas 3 semanas.

-Lo siento Fionna, vamos, te llevare a casa- Dijo el pequeño Marshall ayudando a levantar a la rubia que estaba tirada en un rincón del baño donde Elizabeth la había aventado al liberarse de ella.

-NO! Marshy no quiero que te vayas- Gritaba Fionna mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Marshall.

-No será tanto tiempo, regresare en menos de un mes, por favor no llores, sabes que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, ahora cálmate y vamos a llevarte a casa, por que Elizabeth tiene razón tus padres deben estar preocupados- Después de decir esto, Marshall tomo de la mano a Fionna y se dirigió hacia la casa de esta, la cual solo era a 2 casas de distancia, por la cercanía de sus casas la rubia pasaba la mayoría de las tardes en casa de Marshall, hasta que su padre falleció en un desafortunado accidente , lo cual causo que Elizabeth, la madre de Marshall, enloqueciera. (Mas de lo que ya estaba pero al menos antes era amable).

-Ya llegamos, vamos te ayudo- musito Marshall mientras ayudaba a subir a la niña por el muro del patio trasero , siempre entraban por ese lugar cuando era un poco tarde, para evitarse problemas con los padres de Fionna que aunque eran muy cariñosos también eran muy estrictos.

-Gracias Marshall- dijo Fionna mientras abría la puerta trasera de su casa y en ese momento ambos niños escuraron:  
-Noticia de ultimo minuto, se ha reportado que el país XXXX lanzo una amenaza de bomba a YYYY lo cual hizo que el país contraatacara lanzando misiles en contra de aviones de XXXX , aun no hay informes de que haya sido lanzada una bomba nuclear pero todo esto nos leva a preguntarnos, Que pasara con el mundo?, que decidirán los lideres de ambos países y que harán al respectos los representantes de la ONU?, seguiremos informando.- El sonido provenía de la tele del salón donde los padres de Fionna veían las noticias con notoria preocupación, ya habían rumores de que una guerra nuclear podía dar inicio muy pronto pero nadie se imagino que seria TAN pronto.

-Que vamos a hacer Jack? Nuestra hija aun es muy pequeña, porque el mundo debe acabar ahora?- Dijo Charlotte la madre de Fionna llorando mientras abrazaba a Jack su esposo y este la consolaba.

-Marshall, no te vayas, no me dejes, no ahora, tengo miedo- Dijo la pequeña abrazando a su amigo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.- Y si no volvemos a vernos?, y si lanzan las bombas?, no quiero morir Marshy!.-

-No te preocupes, nada pasara- Decía el Marshall intentando consolar a Fionna a pesar de que el también estaba asustado y a punto de derramar algunas lagrimas- Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, solo me iré un mes, regresare rápido y todo será como antes, ya lo veraz- Decía mientras veía a su amiga con una gran y falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y si lanzan las bombas y mis padres mueren?, que voy a hacer Marshy?- Dijo la pequeña Fionna sin creerse mucho las palabras de animo de su amigo.

-Si eso pasa yo te protegeré, te juro que te protegeré siempre Fionna- Dijo Marshall abrazando muy fuerte a Fionna.

**12 años después**

-VAMOS! Corran rápido- Decía un hombre que lideraba a un numeroso grupo de humanos que huían de las bestias mutadas por la radiación causada por la guerra, entre ese grupo de gente corría también una hermosa chica rubia de 17 años, quien de vez en vez mataba a una que otra bestia pequeña que se acercaba a intentar alimentarse con ellos.

-Fionna deja a esos pequeños monstruos y corre con mas cuidado, puedes caer- Dijo una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años que corría con el grupo de humanos.

-No te preocupes jane, sigue corriendo, yo estaré bien- Dijo Fionna antes de atacar con su espada a un monstruo que parecía una araña.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Fionna fue goleada por la bestia araña y perdió el conocimiento bajo un árbol, después de algunas horas Fionna despertó con algo de doler de cabeza, pero el dolor le duro poco al ver que casi llegaba el anochecer y todos sabían que no era muy buena idea estar en medio del bosque durante el anochecer, por lo que decidió buscar un refugio ya que le era imposible regresar al suyo antes del anochecer , vago durante unos 20 minutos hasta que finalmente encontró una pequeña cueva escondida tras unos arbustos, decidió entrar con una antorcha en la mano, para asegurarse de que no había nada peligroso dentro de la cueva. Comenzó a caminar dentro de la cueva y todo parecía normal hasta que sintió una ráfaga de viento detrás de ella, volteo algo asustada hacia donde provenía el ruido pero no vio nada por lo que decidió adentrarse un poco más, pero antes de llegar a el final de la cueva una mano extremadamente fría toco su hombro.

-Que haces en mi cueva?, Vienes a servirme de desayuno?- Dijo una voz algo sensual pero siniestra antes de aventar a Fionna contra uno de los muros de la cueva.

La humana toco su cabeza he hizo un gesto de dolor, abrió los ojos para descubrir que aquella voz terrorífica pero a la vez familiar le pertenecía a un chico extremadamente blanco, pálido pero hermoso (a su manera) de cabello negro, lacio, ni corto ni largo, la chica no tardo en reconocerlo.

-Ma… Marshall?- Dijo la rubia algo confusa puesto que no había duda ese extraño chico era un vampiro.

El vampiro pareció sorprenderse un poco pera luego poner cara de confusión y luego de nuevo de asombro, pero no duro mucho ya que rápidamente regreso a su cara de poker de siempre.

-Fionna?, eres tu?, debo estar soñando- Dijo antes de rascarse la nuca- No, no estoy soñando, eres tu, como es que no estas muerta?-

Fionna se sentía muy confundida llevaba mas de 10 año creyendo muerto a Marshall su mejor amigo y primer amor, bueno aunque no era como si estuviera del todo vivo, ahora era un vampiro, y parecía uno muy fuerte, los dos chicos no dejaban de verse con confusión, hasta que Fionna finalmente hablo.

-Marshall… no… no se que decir- El vampiro se estaba preparando para la misma reacción de siempre, gritos de horror y ver a todos correr por su vida, seguramente la rubia no seria la diferencia –Es solo que me alegro tanto de verte- Dijo Fionna justo antes e arrojarse a los brazos del vampiro sollozando- No sabes lo horrible que fue creerte muerto… aunque ahora eres un vampiro.

Después de unos segundos Marshall aparto a Fionna de el y se alejo dándole la espalda, bastante confundido por la forma de actuar de la chica humana.

-Que fue lo que paso?, por que … por que no regresaste a buscarme?, yo crei que tu… te espere por años!- Grito Fionna.

-Yo también te creí muerta… y era solo un niño!, que querías que hiciera?, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer Fionna!, uff, no estoy de humor ahora para reencuentros y cursilerías de este tipo, hazme el favor de irte de aquí antes de que vuelva… y no se te ocurra regresar nunca! O en verdad te convertirás en mi almuerzo- Marshall dijo esto y salió de la cueva flotando a una gran velocidad y dejando a su vieja amiga muy sorprendida por su actitud, vaya que había cambiado con los años el viejo Marshy nunca le hubiera gritado y menos corrido de algún sitio, pero Fionna no se daría por vencida, necesitaba saber que había pasado, y ahora que sabia que su viejo amigo no estaba muerto no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir así como así, por lo que la humana decidió esperar en la cueva pese a las advertencias del vampiro.

Fionna se dejo caer al piso y estaba apunto de llorar pero rápidamente abrazo sus piernas y se contuvo, ella había prometido hace mucho no llorar mas y sobre todo si era por causa de Marshall, aunque claro cuando hizo esa promesa nunca pensó que lo volvería a encontrar y menos convertido en un vampiro. Fionna sabia que si salía de la cueva seguro seria una muerta mas y que lugar mas seguro que la cueva de un vampiro? Bueno, claro que eso solo aplica si eres un vampiro, pero las bestias sabían que no podían contra ellos por lo que siempre se mantenían alejados , por el momento estaba segura ahí, aunque no lo podía negar, estaba asustada de su amigo que ahora parecía cualquier cosa menos su viejo Marshall, pero ella debía de sobrevivir, además no se iría hasta saber por que Marshall era un vampiro y como es que había sobrevivido hasta ahora.

-Por que sigues aquí?, creí haberte dicho que fueras- Dijo Marshall con un tono tenebroso pero mas calmado que antes de que se fuera pero ahora tenia una mancha de sangre en su camisa a cuadros que evidentemente no era suya, los vampiros no sangran o al menos no demasiado.

Fionna continúo escribiendo en una libreta dando poca importancia al discurso del vampiro, hasta que después de varios minutos de silencio finalmente dijo.

-No pienso irme, al menos no hasta que amanezca, si salgo ahora moriré y créeme viejo no tengo planes de ser comida de monstruo-

-Crees que me importa lo que te pase?, ahora mismo sal de aquí si no quieres que me enfade- Dijo Marshall dándole la espalda nuevamente a Fionna.

-"Te juro que te protegeré siempre Fionna"-

-Que diablos fue eso?-

-Bueno, recuerdas la últimamente noche que jugamos juntos?, digamos que lo grabe y no he olvidado tu promesa , y espero que la cumplas- Dijo Fionna guardando una grabadora portátil para niños y sonriendo al sonrojado vampiro.

-En ese entonces era un niño, esa "promesa" no tiene valor ahora.

-Hay! Vamos Marshy, déjame quedarme solo hasta el amanecer, esta bien?

_... Marshy, olvide que me llamabas así- Dijo un sonriente Marshall pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a su ya acostumbrada cara de poker- Llámame Marshall lee, ese es mi nombre y tu no eres nadie para decirme sobrenombres.

-Bueno, pero puedo quedarme?-

-Haz lo que quieras!- Dijo un alterado pero resignado Marshall.

-Bien!, gracias viejo, digo Marshall… lee- Dijo Fionna en un tono de burla sobre todo la ultima parte.

-Pero debes dejarme en paz o seré yo quien se encargue de matarte, de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo!, me iré a dormir, buenas noches Marshy, hasta mañana.

* * *

Listo!, eso ha sido todo por este capitulo!, no pienso hacer muy larga la historia y de verdad espero que les guste, esta algo extraña pero es linda, no?.  
No se olviden de dejar reviews! mientras mas dejan mas rápido escribo!. ;)

emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, estoy de regreso con mi historia, de verdad gracias a quienes leyeron el primer capitulo y dejaron reviews (aunque solo fueron 3 u_u) pero de verdad me hicieron feliz, y que guardaran la historia en favoritos mas! (:, en fin, ya estoy aquí con el segundo capitulo de mi historia.

Espero que les guste, sentí que me fui un poco rápido... pero como dije antes, no quiero hacer la historia muy larga.

(No se bien si es necesario hacer esto pero por si las dudas) Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Historia de supervivencia, primera parte.****  
**

Fionna despertó un poco antes del amanecer debido a un dolor punzante en su cuello, fue hacia su mochila y tomo una antorcha y un espejo para descubrir que era lo que causaba el dolor, al verse en el espejo, noto que tenia un bulto enrojecido a la altura de su cuello, por lo visto la bestia-araña no solo la había noqueado sino que le había inyectado un poco de su veneno radioactivo, Fionna sabia que si lo dejaba así seguro moriría, así que dispuso a buscar a Marshall a quien no había vito desde que se había ido a dormir. Encontró a Marshall recargado en una de las rocas de la cueva viendo una especie de… hacha?.

-Que es eso?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad Fionna, causando que el vampiro se exaltara y volteara rápidamente a donde se encontraba Fionna.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia- Contesto sin interés mientras volvía a colocar el hacha en un estuche un poco siniestro lleno de cadenas- Ya estas lista para irte?, No era necesario que te despidieras, tan solo no regreses.

-Amm… primero que nada eso fue muy grosero viejo, segundo aun no amanece, falta poco mas de una hora y en tercer lugar necesito un favor de tu parte, a los vampiros no les afecta la radiación verdad?.

-Parezco del tipo de persona que va ayudando a la gente desinteresadamente? – Contesto Marshall sin poner atención a la pregunta de Fionna-

-No- Soltó unas risillas –Pero pareces del tipo de persona que no dejaría morir a su mejor amiga enfrente de el- Dijo Fionna con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pensé que ya te había ayudado a "no morir" anoche, dejándote quedar en mi cueva y además tu no eres mi "mejor amiga" yo no tengo amigos- Dijo de manera tajante Marshall.

-Por favor viejo!, en serio te necesito- Dijo Fionna mostrándole el bulto que tenia en el cuello –Parece que la araña con la que pele ayer me inyecto un poco de veneno y necesito que me ayudes a sacar el veneno

-No me digas viejo te he dicho que me llames Marshall lee-

- Solo necesito que hagas un corte en el bulto para que pueda extraer el veneno…- Seguí diciendo Fionna sin hacer caso al comentario de su viejo amigo

-Por favor ya cállate- Dijo Marshall interrumpiendo a Fionna y colocando sus labios en el cuello de la rubia succionando el veneno y haciendo que esta forcejeara para intenta liberarse- Quédate quieta- Dijo Marshall en un momento en el que se separo para escupir el veneno pero casi al instante volvió a colocar sus labios en el cuello de Fionna.

-Pero estas muy frio y duele!- Dijo Fionna en un quejido.

-Listo, ya termine niñita chillona-Dijo Marshall mientras se separaba de Fionna y al verla a la cara descubrió que estaba mas roja que el trasero de un mono y no pudo aguantar la risa y decirle- Eres una pervertida sabias?, yo solo te ayudaba a salvar tu vida- Dijo Marshall fingiendo escandalizarse

-Callate!- Dijo Fionna tapando su rostro con sus manos- Tu fuiste el que me ataco de repente, así que quien es el pervertido aquí!?-

-Quieres saber lo que es atacar de verdad?- Dijo Marshall empujando a Fionna hacia el piso en plan de juego y poniendo sus manos a lado de la cabeza de Fionna mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella quedando a solo unos centímetros de distancia viéndola directamente a los ojos.

y así se quedaron durante algunos segundos hasta que Fionna rompió el silencio poniendo una mano en el rostro de Marshall.  
-Que fue lo que paso? Por que eres un vampiro?-

Marshall se levanto rápidamente y se alejo de Fionna dándole la espalda.

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Si lo es- dijo Fionna levantándose del piso y acercándose lentamente a Marshall hasta que le toco el hombro he hizo que se girara para que volviera a verla al a cara- Marshall, aunque nos hayamos separado tanto tiempo y pensáramos que el otro estaba muerto yo aun sigo teniéndote aprecio y se que tu también a mi, así que no me alejes de ti, no ahora que por fin nos volvemos a encontrar- Dijo Fionna en un tono muy serio viendo a los ojos rojos del vampiro.

-Por que no me tienes miedo?, hasta ahora todos los humanos a los que había encontrado habían corrido horrorizados al verme, y no los culpo soy un vampiro y medio demonio, no soy una buena persona Fionna, no tienes instintos de supervivencia, sabias?- Dijo Marshall riendo un poco al decir lo ultimo.

-No negare que la primera ves que te vi sentí miedo y ganas de correr, pero después me calme por que se que de todos en este mundo y aunque seas "malo" como dices nunca me harías daño-

-Y como es que estas tan segura?, hace años que no te veo y yo soy un monstruo todavía peor de los que huyes y de los que te escondes en esta cueva, en cualquier momento podría atacarte y no habría nada que pudieras hacer contra mi-

-Por que te quiero!- Grito Fionna ante la mirada atónita del vampiro –Por que te quiero- Repitió en un tono mas tranquilo- Por que siempre te quise y el saber que estas vivo es la mas grande felicidad que he tenido desde que mis padres murieron-

-Yo… yo también estoy feliz de descubrir que estas viva, pero no quiero que comiences a preocuparte por mi, por eso no te había dicho nada y me portaba indiferente pero desde que supe que eras tu tuve unas inmensas ganas de abrazarte y bueno, ahora lo hare por que ya no es necesario que me contenga después de tu apasionada confesión, verdad?- Dijo Marshall riendo mientras se apresuraba a darle un gran abrazo a Fionna y la elevaba un poco del piso.- Yo también te quiero Fionna- dijo Marshall descendiendo de nuevo hacia el suelo.

-Bueno ahora que ya todo esta aclarado... – Dijo una Fionna nuevamente sonrojada- Tienes que contarme lo que paso, todo!, desde que te fuiste con tu madre de vacaciones hasta este momento de acuerdo, y no olvides el hacha y eres mitad demonio?-

-Si lo soy, mi madre es un demonio… literalmente-

-Eso no me sorprende mucho, tu madre siempre me pareció… demasiado, para una persona normal-

-hahaha tienes razón, bueno comenzare a contarte lo que paso, pero te advierto que es largo-

-Si, si, tenemos tiempo, pero apresúrate para que yo pueda contarte mi grandiosa historia que seguramente derrotara a la tuya- Dijo Fionna en tono triunfante haciendo reír a Marshall.

-Había olvidado tu gran espíritu competitivo- dijo Marshall riéndose del comentario de su amiga- Pero si me permites continuar con mi historia, terminare rápido para que puedas contarme tu "maravillosa" historia.

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, pues una semana después de que fuera de vacaciones con mi madre, lanzaron la primera bomba y bueno ya sabes todos los ataques que ocurrieron después y fue justamente 3 días después de que la primera bomba estallara cuando tocaron la puerta de nuestro cuarto de hotel…

**FLASHBACK**

El pequeño Marshall y su madre Elizabeth se encontraban sentados en la sala de su cuarto de hotel viendo las noticias sobre la inminente guerra nuclear cuando se escucharon unos golpes desesperados en la puerta de su habitación, Elizabeth se levanto a abrir la puerta ordenándole a Marshall quedarse en el lugar donde estaba.  
-Elizabeth, las cosas se complicaron, tienes regresar a nocheosfera inmediatamente- Quien tocaba la puerta era una mujer extremadamente blanca con el cabello rojo y largo que vestía un traje color azul marino con una camisa blanca, tenia unas mechas en su cabello de color blanco lo que hacia que pareciera un dulce de menta.

-Peper? Que haces aquí?, que paso? No entiendo de que estas hablando- Dijo Elizabeth en un tono alterado.

-Lo siento Elizabeth, no hay tiempo de explicar, debemos irnos ya- dijo Peper tomando a Elizabeth del brazo y llevándola hacia la salida, entonces Elizabeth fijo sus ojos en Marshall que veía la escena con terror, Peper volteo hacia donde Elizabeth tenia la mirada y al comprender la situación dijo- No puedes llevarlo contigo, lo sabes, no pueden entrar humanos a la nocheosfera.

-Pero es mitad demonio cuando crezca será igual a todos los de mas y además es mi hijo, no puedo dejarlo aquí Peper-

-No puede entrar, hay problemas con vampiros y quieres que muera?, mejor déjalo aquí, en unas cuantas horas podrás estar de regreso con el-

-De acuerdo- Acepto Elizabeth, se soltó del agarre de Peper se dirigió hacia a Marshall y lo beso en la mejilla- Compórtate, de acuerdo? Mami solo saldrá por unas horas -

El niño moría de ganas de aferrarse a su madre y decirle que no se fuera pero se contuvo por que el le había prometido a su padre que no le daría problemas a su madre, tenia que comportarse como un adulto pero en cuento su madre salió de la habitación el pequeño Marshall se tiro sobre el sillón abrazando sus piernas y llorando, esperando a que su madre regresara.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Luego de eso, una bomba exploto a unos cuantos kilómetros de ese hotel por lo que fuimos desalojados, pasaron días, semanas y mi madre no venia por mi, por lo que decidí ir a buscarla estaba seguro de haber escuchado a esa mujer decir algo sobre un lugar llamado nocheosfera, fui preguntando entre la poca gente que encontraba pero nadie conocía el sitio, algunos incluso se burlaban de mi y decían que mi madre me había abandonado por no querer cargar con un niño en esa situación, pero yo no me rendía, hasta que llegue a una ciudad abandonada, parecía que había recibido ataques recientemente por que estaba en ruinas, fue ahí cuando me entro la desesperación, pensé que mi madre había muerto y quería volver a casa pero no sabia ni donde estaba entonces comencé a llorar como todo un niño, hasta que Simona me encontró- En ese momento Marshall se detuvo por unos segundos parecía que era un recuerdo doloroso- Fue cuando me dio a Hambo –dejo de hablar unos minutos mientras sacaba un sucio y desgastado oso de peluche con ojos de botón y se lo mostraba a Fionna- Le dije que quería volver a mi casa, yo quería encontrarte, pero ella me explico que ya habían lanzado bombas contra toda esa parte del país y que no habían sobrevivientes, quede devastado pero tenia que continuar. Estuve unos años viviendo, mas bien sobreviviendo junto con Simona hasta que… bueno no pudimos permanecer juntos, después de eso tuve que vivir por mi mismo hasta que hubo un incidente hace dos años, me convirtieron en vampiro "esto fue por tu madre" fue lo único que entendí , no significo algo muy importante para mi, tan solo me había convertido en un monstruo mas y me alegre de al menos mantener mi cordura y no verme como todas esas bestias grotescas que surgieron, pero una semana después, tal ves antes, mi madre apareció, me explico todo, desde que ella era un demonio y se había enamorado de mi padre un humano, hasta que ella era la reina de la nocheosfera que es un sitio así como el infierno que pintan las religiones pero bastante menos "salvaje"- Marshall rio mientras decía la ultima palabra- Al parecer mi madre había tomado unas "vacaciones" de unos 60 años, ellos son inmortales por lo que no es mucho tiempo para ellos, ahí conoció a mi padre, se enamoro de el y decidió quedarse con el hasta que muriera, yo al crecer desarrollaría poderes de demonio también por lo que tampoco moriría, después de eso descubrí por que me fue fácil sobrevivir después de la guerra por mi mismo, pero cuando la vi, me explico que no pudo llevarme con ella por que los humanos están prohibidos y que regreso a buscarme pero nunca me encontró y que ella tenia problemas en su tierras por lo que abandono la búsqueda deseando que yo estuviera bien pero que ahora al ser yo ser un vampiro mitad demonio, algo nunca antes visto, yo seria el siguiente sucesor me entrego el hacha que es algo así como "el arma familiar" y me dijo que gracias a que me convirtieron en vampiro la guerra entre vampiros y demonios había terminado en la nocheosfera… FIONNA!, Quita esa cara de shock o no continuare la historia-

-Lo siento, es solo que es demasiado, y demasiado rápido, wow creo que mi historia ya perdió contra la tuya- Fionna se veía desilusionada por lo que Marshall rio y termino de explicarle lo que había sido su vida los últimos 12 años.

-Al parecer la guerra era por que querían que un vampiro fuera ahora el gobernante de nocheosfera pero mi madre no podía permitirlo y ellos se enteraron de mi existencia pero al pensar que yo era un demonio mas me atacaron intentando terminar con mi vida , las mordidas de los vampiros pueden matar a un demonio joven- Aclaro Marshall ante la mirada confundida de su amiga- pero ahora al ser mitad vampiro y mitad demonio, los problemas se solucionaron, mi madre me pidió ir a la nocheosfera a hacerme cargo de mi puesto pero me negué rotundamente y huí de ella diciéndole que iría cuando me sintiera listo, después de todo el tiempo no es importante para ellos, y aquí me tienes 2 años después intentando esconderme de mi madre y de esa responsabilidad por el mayor tiempo que pueda- Finalizo Marshall su historia mientras le lanzaba una mirada de expectación a Fionna, quería saber como reaccionaria la rubia ante tanta "mezcla" que había en el.

-Marshall… eso quiere decir que eres de la realeza? Cuan genial es eso?- Grito Fionna súper emocionada, causando que Marshall soltara un suspiro de alivio seguido de una risilla nerviosa, estaba tan feliz de que Fionna no se asustara de el- Pero no deberías dejar a tu madre con todo eso, deberías ser responsable y atender tus obligaciones- Fionna hablaba con un tono recriminatorio.

-Si, si, mama, lo haré… algún día-

Fionna lanzo una mirada amenazadora a su amigo y cuando se disponía a lanzarle algo que tuviera cerca, el vampiro le pidió que le contara su historia de "supervivencia" por lo que Fionna comenzó a hablar fascinada.

-Si!, bueno, yo no soy de la realeza pero seguro mi historia te gustara. Estaba en mi casa y habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que nos enteramos de que tu hotel había sido bombardeado, yo estaba desesperada…- comenzó a contar Fionna su historia.

* * *

Y hasta aquí dejare la historia por ahora, que opinan?, les gusto?, si me fui muy rápido?, pero quedo bien... o a al menos eso quiero creer xD bueno y por si no se dieron cuenta "Peper" es mentita jajaja y Simona obvio el rey helado (reina helada) La verdad no sabia como era su nombre en el mundo de Aaa así que lo deje como Simona (aunque suene feo). bueno ya para terminar les digo que pienso subir capitulo nuevo cada semana y prometo ser constante!.

Perdónenme por cualquier falta de ortografía y espero lean el siguiente capitulo, bye.

**emily**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, ya esta aquí el tercer capitulo de mi historia, la verdad pensaba hacerla de solo 4 capítulos pero creo que me alargue un poco y ahora sera de 5 o 6, bueno pues de verdad espero que les guste y gracias a los que me dejaron review! en serio me hacen sentir muy feliz, y también gracias a los que me corrigieron con el nombre de la reina helada parece que es "Simone" que suena mil veces mejor que "Simona" jajaja pero bueno ya lo escribí así y lamento el cambio del nombre pero si vuelvo a mencionarla pondré su nombre original! xD de verdad gracias por sacarme de mi error y ahora si los dejo leer, espero les guste!.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: Historia de supervivencia, segunda parte.**

-Si!, bueno, yo no soy de la realeza pero seguro mi historia te gustara. Estaba en mi casa y habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que nos enteramos de que tu hotel había sido bombardeado, yo estaba desesperada…- comenzó a contar Fionna su historia- y no me despegaba del televisor para ver la lista de sobrevivientes y de personas muertas pero ni tu ni tu madre aparecían en ninguna de ellas, así que yo no perdía la esperanza de que estuvieras bien, y un día mi padre llego gritando como loco…

**FLASHBACK**

- Tenemos que irnos, rápido, recojan sus cosas- Jack, el padre de Fionna estaba muy agitado guardando papeles importantes y medicinas en una backpack verde.

-Jack? Que pasa?, por que guardas esas cosas- Preocupada Charlotte la madre de Fionna se acercaba a su esposo mientras trataba calmarlo, Fionna estaba desde las escaleras viendo con un poco de miedo a su padre.

-No tenemos tiempo Charlotte, parece que hay una amenaza de bomba que se dirige hacia esta parte de la ciudad y no pienso quedarme a comprobar si es cierta-

En ese momento Fionna asustada se soltó a llorar desesperadamente mientras corría a abrazar las piernas de su madre y Charlotte le mandaba una mirada reprobatoria a su esposo por asustar a su pequeña.

-No te preocupes Fionna, todo va a estar bien- decía Charlotte mientras trataba de calmar a su hija.

Después de eso la familia salió apresuradamente a la camioneta dispuestos a irse pero al ya estar saliendo de su vecindario, Charlotte recordó que había dejado el álbum de fotos de la familia y le pidió a su esposo que detuviera el auto para regresar por el , Jack a regañadientes detuvo su camioneta para que su esposa regresara por su preciado objeto, la casa estaba a solo 3 calles de distancia por lo que no le tomaría mucho tiempo , pasaron unos minutos y jack y Fionna se ponían cada ves mas nerviosos al no ver regresar a Charlotte, de pronto la vieron a lo lejos sonriendo con felicidad mientras agitaba su brazo hacia arriba con el álbum de fotos en su mano, y de pronto…

Todo se volvió negro.

El siguiente recuerdo que Fionna tiene es de estar en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de su padre, sangrando un poco de la cabeza y su padre conduciendo a toda velocidad mientras lloraba y decía un par de maldiciones, el también sangraba y toda su camisa estaba embarrada de sangre, al ver por el espejo retrovisor a su hija levantarse, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo que no lo hiciera, Fionna volviendo a la posición en la que estaba le pregunto a su padre.

-Donde esta mama?-

-Mamá… mamá no pudo venir con nosotros , ella tuvo que quedarse en casa a cuidar todos nuestras preciadas fotos- Jack hablo soltando un poco de lagrimas mientras volvía a concentrarse en manejar y alejarse de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible.

Fionna a pesar de su corta edad entendía lo que había pasado, su madre estaba muerta, ella solo enterró su cara en el asiento y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

**3 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-Vamos Fionna!, eso es todo lo que tienes?-Decía un ahora demacrado rubio a su hija mientras luchaban con unas espadas de madera en al mitad de un bosque.

-Es que eres muy rápido papá- contesto Fionna de 8 años mientras volvía a atacar a su padre pero fallando de nuevo.

-Necesitas mas practica Fionna, pero ya es suficiente por hoy-

De pronto se escucharon ruidos dentro de el bosque entonces Jack se situó frente a Fionna mientras sacaba una espada de verdad, de pronto de la dirección de donde provenía el sonido salieron 2 personas que estaban mutadas por al radiación de las bombas el padre de Fionna las venció rápidamente pero cuando menos lo esperaba salieron mas hacia su dirección, al parecer ya habían desarrollado su habilidad de escuchar o oler pero eso le hizo darse cuanta a Jack que no solo serian esa bestias llegarían mas, entonces tomo la backpack verde donde tenían las medicinas y provisiones y se las dio a Fionna junto con una espada de cristal de color rosa.

-Fionna, vete de aquí rápido-

-NO, papa, no te voy a dejar-Fionna estaba comenzando a llorar por lo que su padre la abrazo y le dijo:  
-No te preocupes es solo una precaución, no quiero que vuelvan a arruinar nuestras provisiones, así que ve al refugio y yo te veré ahí más tarde.

Después de escuchar las palabras de su padre y ajena a lo que ocurría se alejo velozmente hacia su refugio, y así pasaron horas… al ver Fionna que su padre no regresaba decidió volver a el lugar donde entrenaban pero al llegar no encontró nada mas que rastros de sangre, Fionna supo que era sangre de su padre y al no saber que hacer decidió regresar a su viejo vecindario donde solía jugar con Marshall y su madre le preparaba espagueti, mientras su padre leía el periódico, ella pensó que todo era un mal sueño y que al regresar a su antigua casa todo estaría bien y nada de esas horribles cosas habrían pasado, pero al llegar a esa casa que tanto añoraba solo descubrió ruinas y unas cuantas bestias pequeñas, Fionna en su locura las ataco hasta que ya no quedo ninguna en lo que era su casa y prosiguió a limpiar la casa de Marshall y ahí vivió durante 4 años esperando el día en que Marshall volviera, por que ella estaba segura que el iba a regresar a cuidarla el se lo había prometido y Marshall siempre cumplía sus promesas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Lo siento mucho Fionna … yo… si yo hubiera sabido que estabas viva, no hubiera dudado en buscarte pero…- Marshall fue interrumpido por Fionna que le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Marshy ya paso, lo importante es que estamos vivos y juntos de nuevo- dijo Fionna mientras tomaba de la mano a Marshall.- y ahora si me disculpas quiero terminar de contar mi historia-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, discúlpame- Contesto Marshall riendo un poco

-Ya no falta mucho, en realidad ya casi acababa, después de eso un grupo de humanos que habían logrado sobrevivir me encontró y me quisieron llevar con ellos, yo ya tenia 12 años pero yo no quería irme, necesitaba esperarte y entonces Trunks (N/A: es tronquitos jajaja) el líder del grupo me convenció de que tu estabas muerto y yo no podía dejar de llorar, al final termine yendo con ellos pero después de llorar todo lo que tenia que llorar jure que nunca mas volvería a soltar una sola lagrima y bueno con ellos pase los últimos 5 años de mi vida y apenas ayer fue que me atacaron, en realidad debería volver con ellos deben estar preocupados.- Ante las palabras de Fionna, Marshall no pudo evitar poner cara de decepción, pero claro!, era obvio que Fionna no iba a querer pasar su tiempo con un vampiro, que estaba pensando?.

Fionna al notar la cara de su amigo le dijo que el tenia que ir con ella que podían quedarse juntos esto sorprendió a Marshall pero el sabia que no podía, una cosa era que Fionna lo aceptara y no le temiera y otra muy distinta que un grupo de humanos que había logrado sobrevivir por tanto tiempo, dejara entrar a su grupo a un monstruo que podría acabarlos en cualquier momento, todos sabia que la sangre de los humanos era la mas apetitosa para los vampiros, aunque Marshall nunca se haba atrevido a alimentarse de un humano el solo se había dedicado a comer bestias que se perdían por el bosque y terminaban acercándose lo suficiente a su cueva, pero un así no podía arriesgarse a lastimar a los amigos de Fionna por lo que se negó a la amable propuesta de su amiga, pero Fionna no quería dejar a Marshall por lo que decidió que se quedaría con el, a Marshall le agrado la idea pero su vez Fionna no quería dejar preocupados a sus amigos que la habían ayudado y cuidado bastante por lo que decidió ir a visitarlos y avisarles que había encontrado a su viejo amigo.

Fionna estaba llegando a el refugio donde solían pasar las noches sus amigos humanos, ya había anochecido y Marshall la había llevado pero se había quedado a una distancia considerable pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder cuidar a Fionna.

-Fionna?, por dios!, pensamos que habías muerto, hoy Trunks y los demás estuvieron buscándote todo el día- comento una mujer un poco regordeta

-Jane!, lo siento mucho debí venir antes, pero no podía, ahora necesito hablar con Trunks, sabes donde esta?.-

Fionna hablo con Trunks y al decirle que Marshall su amigo, aquel del cual la había convencido estaba muerto, al parecer estaba vivo, primero pensó que se había vuelto loca pero al contarle toda la historia, claro, omitiendo la parte donde era vampiro y diciéndole que se quedaría con el de ahora en adelante Trunks se sintió feliz por la rubia y la despidió alegremente, al igual que todos sus amigos.

Al regresar con Marshall, este se alegro y la llevo de vuelta a la cueva (era una gran ventaja que el vampiro pudiera volar).

-No creo que podamos vivir aquí siempre, no crees Fionna?, deberíamos buscar algo mas… acorde a tus necesidades-

-De que hablas?-

-Bueno es que después de todo, eres una chica…-

-No me subestimes viejo, yo puedo vivir aquí sin ningún problema, no me molestan las arañas ni nada- Mientras Fionna decía esto Marshall recogía un gusano y se lo lanzaba a Fionna a la cara y por el susto soltó un grito como toda una señorita logrando hacer reír a Marshall sonoramente.

-Esta decidido hay que buscar otro sitio donde vivir-

- Eso fue trampa!- Grito Fionna a los 4 vientos ante la mirada divertida de su amigo vampiro.

* * *

Que les pareció?, espero les haya gustado! y bueno los nombre es de los padres de Fionna, tampoco tenia idea de sus nombres así que los invente, Charlotte es por Charlotte Bronte y Jack por ... por... Jack de lost! jajaja no en realidad Jack fue solo por que se me hace nombre de papá jajaja, pero si alguien sabe sus verdaderos nombres agradecería que me los dijera!.

Este capitulo lo hice un poco mas corto, de por si mis capítulos ya son bastante cortos jaja pero mi mente se bloqueo y decidí subirlo aunque estuviera algo cortito pero de verdad espero les haya gustado y que dejen review :D

Y bueno les quiero recomendar un juego!, se llama "corazon de melon" búsquenlo así en go ogle y jueguenlo!, les aseguro que les gustara!. Eso es todo, gracias por leer!.

emily.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!, ya por fin publico el nuevo capitulo, me atrase unos días u_u y se que no es muy importante pero en verdad quería ser puntual con las fechas... en fin.

Gracias a los que me dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz!.

Este ya es el penúltimo capitulo, y dentro de unos pocos días ya estaré subiendo el ultimo y bueno espero que les guste.

Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: De manzanas y guitarras.**

Fionna y Marshall tenían mas de 5 horas caminando (flotando en algunas ocasiones cuando Fionna se cansaba e insinuaba a Marshall que no pesaba mucho) hasta que Fionna no pudo mas con el cansancio y el horrible silencio incomodo que tenían desde hace unas horas cuando Marshall le comento a Fionna que nunca había consumido sangre humana pero que había escuchado era como la heroína para vampiros, después de escuchar la respiración exaltada de Fionna Marshall había intentado tranquilizarla excusándose diciéndole que el era demasiado inteligente para dejarse llevar por esas cosas que solo eran para personas (vampiros) idiotas, y finalmente exploto.

-No podemos, simplemente regresar a la cueva y vivir como nuestros ultra geniales ancestros? Prometo no volver a asusta…-Fionna choco contra la espalda del joven vampiro que se había detenido repentinamente con la mirada perdida-Que pasa viejo?, no deberías detenerte así, sobre todo si alguien viene atrás de ti- Marshall ignoro a Fionna y comenzó a flotar hacia donde su vista estaba fija. Estando unos metros mas adelante se giro y le grito a Fionna.

-Encontré el sitio perfecto, ahí, lo ves?-

-No veo nada mas que ese enorme y raro árbol, debes tener la vista mas desarrollada y yo aun no puedo verlo-Fionna entrecerraba los ojos, ponía su mano sobre sus cejas y se inclinaba hacia delante en una pose exagerada tratando de ver mas lejos del árbol.

-Ese árbol es al que me refiero, genio.-

-Ese árbol!?, Pero como es que vamos a vivir en un árbol?-

-Haciendo una casa del árbol, esos arboles suelen vivir muchos años se rumora que incluso hay algunos con milenios, y además tienen partes huecas por dentro por lo que podremos acondicionarlo fácilmente, hay que apresurarnos-Marshall tomo a Fionna por los brazos y comenzó a flotar rápidamente hacia el árbol mencionado, de cerca pudieron apreciar que era un árbol bastante alto y robusto, además de que estaba en medio de un prado lo cual lo hacia bastante útil para plantar cosas, vigilar los alrededores y por que no?, Incluso jugar.  
Fionna silbo por lo bajo y corrió al árbol apenas Marshall la volvió a colocar en el suelo, el árbol era bastante grande y bonito, automáticamente Fionna se enamoro de el y supo que con los arreglos necesarios no le molestaría llamarlo hogar, y todavía mejor era el echo de que estaría viviendo con su ahora crecido y mas guapo amigo de la infancia, Fionna enrojeció ante ese pensamiento y es que desde la noche en que se encontraron Fionna había tratado de mantener sus pensamientos malos (sucios) bajo control, pero después de todo el había sido su primer y cabe mencionar único amor y todavía por si fuera poco ahora era un muy atractivo vampiro y aunque eso debería ser normalmente un inconveniente a Fionna siempre le había gustado la aventura por lo que el que Marshall fuera un vampiro lo hacia mas tentador, Pero aun estaba ese inconveniente, Marshall se alimentaba de sangre, en otras palabras Fionna podía ser su comida en cualquier momento en que Marshall perdiera la cordura y ese era un pensamiento que estaba molestando a ambos, pero ya que ninguno se atrevía a comentar nada al respecto, Marshall por miedo a asustar a Fionna y la rubia por miedo a enfadar a su amigo por no confiar en su autocontrol, dejaron pasar los días sin hablar del tema.

Algunos días después los chicos se encontraban, construyendo un puente entre las ramas del árbol que comunicaban lo que seria su casa con el granero, cuando Fionna decidió que tenia hambre y avisando con un grito que regresaría pronto bajo de el extremo del árbol donde clavaba las tablas a las cuerdas que servirían como soporte del puente, se dirigió hacia el bosque en busca de alguna fruta que pudiera comer cuando encontró un árbol de manzanas y justo cuando se disponía a trepar el árbol una manzana gris la golpeo en la cabeza.

-Auch!- exclamo Fionna mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde la manzana la había golpeado, cuando bajo a vista para buscar lo que la había golpeado se sorprendió de descubrir que la manzana era gris, pensó que la manzana tenia algo extraño debido a la radiación y se pregunto si el árbol tendría algo malo pero al voltear hacia arriba vio como caían varias manzanas en un perfecto color rojo- Pero que dem…- La risa de Marshall la distrajo de lo que estaba apunto de decir y vio como bajaba del árbol con su tonta sonrisa de burla en la cara.

-Que pasa?, por que ves esa manzana con miedo?, tranquila no te comerá, mas bien tu puedes comerla, solo le quite el color, es una forma de "alimentarme" cuando absorbo el color rojo de las cosas dejo de sentir hamb…-Marshall no termino lo que estaba diciendo por que en ese momento se le ocurrió la solución a su problema de poder matar a su rubia amiga, al voltear a ver a Fionna para explicarle se dio cuenta de que ella pensaba exactamente los mismo por lo que ambos comenzaron a reír sonoramente. Marshall volvió a la copa del árbol para bajar mas manzanas mientras Fionna las levantaba, ahora que eso seria su comida tenían que recoger mas, y también se disponían a ir a buscar mas cosas para guardarlas en su "radiante" refrigerador que habían encontrado en una vieja ciudad en ruinas que se encontraba cerca del mar que estaba a poco mas de un kilometro de distancia de su casa-árbol. Cuando Marshall bajo del árbol Fionna le pregunto por que había ido hacia ahí cuando se suponía debía estar trabajando en el puente, la rubia se preparaba para acusarlo de holgazán cuando descubrió que Marshall estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Me preocupas, no estamos precisamente en un reino de dulce donde toda la gente hecha de dulce se alegre de verte, sabes?- Fionna también se sonrojo y desvió la mirada de su pálido amigo para después gritarle que se apurara y continuar buscando comida roja que pudiera servir de sustituto alimenticio para Marshall.

Y así fueron pasando las semanas, terminando la casa del árbol, saliendo por las tardes a recolectar comida roja, y algunas cosas variadas para su casa. Fionna se lastimaba bastante seguido y conseguía regaños de Marshall que se sobre preocupaba y terminaba haciendo sonrojar a la rubia que a su vez hacia sonrojar a Marshall cada vez que le decía Marshy, pero los dos eran bastante ingenuos y es que después de todo desde pequeños solo habían conocido la guerra y la muerte y no estaban muy seguros de sus sentimientos, Fionna era quien sabia un poco mas lo que estaba pasando con ella, el por que su corazón latía mas rápido cuando escuchaba a Marshall reír o por que se sentía feliz cuando sus manos se tocaban, después de todo ella ya se había enamorado de el antes, a pesar de su corta edad había llegado a comprender el amor antes de que el mundo se convirtiera en lo que es ahora, pero tenia miedo de que su amigo no compartiera sus sentimientos y prefirió callarlo hasta que tuviera un poco mas de seguridad en si misma, pero todos sus problemas amorosos le robaban el sueño muy seguido, y una noche en que se encontraba pensando y tratando de comprender el comportamiento de Marshall, escucho unos ruidos que provenían de la parte de abajo donde se encontraba la sala. Fionna bajo cautelosamente con un poco de miedo pero al llegar a el lugar descubrió que era Marshall mirando la extraña hacha que le habían heredado sus ante pasados demoniacos.

-Marshy?, aun te sigue perturbando esa arma?- Fionna sabia que a Marshall no le agradaba mucho esa hacha y no estaba segura de por que, pero Marshall la evitaba lo mas que podía.

-Si, no me gusta, siento que conlleva una gran responsabilidad que no estoy listo para tomar- Marshall se había sorprendido un poco de escuchar a Fionna hablar detrás de el, el pensaba que estaba dormida y también se había sonrojado cuando lo había llamado "Marshy" , por que siempre se sonrojaba cuando la rubia lo llamaba así?.

-Y por que crees que no puedes?, yo estoy segura de que tú puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas- Marshall se sonrojo todavia mas al escuchar lo que su amiga pensaba de el.

-Por que nunca me han gustado estas cosas, yo quería ser músico sabes?- Marshall rio ante su comentario que ahora le sonaba tan estúpido, pero a Fionna esto le dio una idea.

-Y por que no la conviertes en un instrumento musical?, una guitarra o algo así?, de esa forma podrías hacer lo que te gusta y a la vez lo que tienes que hacer – Fionna le son rio dulcemente a su amigo que en ese momento la creía una genio y al día siguiente inmediatamente se puso en marcha y comenzó a convertir el hacha de su familia en una estupenda guitarra eléctrica, tardaron algunas horas en encontrar las cosas necesarias, pero las hallaron, esa ciudad que había quedado en medio de el mar les resultaba sorprendentemente conveniente en casos como esos y además era buena por que no estaba infestada con seres radioactivos.

Después de que Marshall terminara su guitarra se la pasaba componiendo canciones y melodías tontas que hacían reír a Fionna, pero de tanto sobre usar su guitarra término rompiendo una cuerda lo que los obligo a regresar a la ciudad a buscar repuestos para su guitarra-hacha.

Cuando regresaban de la tienda de música donde habían conseguido las primeras cosas para crear la guitarra, Marshall iba feliz contando las cajas de cuerdas que habían encontrado que no se fijo que cuando iban cruzando un puente una de las mutaciones se acercaba a ellos, cuando los dos se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde y esta ya estaba atacando a Fionna quien al intentar defenderse callo del puente, Marshall uso su hacha para matar al monstruo y fue hacia abajo rápidamente, mientras le gritaba a Fionna desesperadamente.

-Fionna!, estas bien?- Fionna había caído sobre una masa extraña de color rosa que parecía una goma de mascar.

-Si, estoy bien, esta cosa amortiguo mi caída-

-Deberías levantarte rápido esa cosa grotesca no me da confianza -

-No seas grosero a mi no me parece grotesca, es algo linda, además de no ser por esto, me habría golpeado fuerte- Marshall solo rio y ayudo a Fionna a levantarse, cuando se alejaban Fionna volteo hacia atrás y podía jurar que vio a la masa rosa sonreír pero no quiso decirle nada a Marshall para no preocuparlo mas, de igual forma le oculto la mordida que el monstruo le había dado antes después de todo solo haba sido algo superficial.

Marshall al estar tan asustado de que a Fionna pudiera haberle pasado algo, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y dejo de estar cegado ante el comportamiento de su amiga que al parecer también estaba enamorada de el, por lo que todo el camino de regreso a su casa del árbol fue pensando en como podría confesarse a su amiga, pensó en componerle una canción pero se le hizo demasiado cursi, pensó en simplemente besarla pero sabia que eso podía molestarla y al no ocurrírsele ninguna buena idea, decidió solo decirle lo que sentía. Ese mismo día en la noche Marshall decidió que era el momento adecuado para hablar de sus sentimientos, y para no perder su personalidad decidió espantar a su amiga antes de hablar de cosas serias por lo que se acerco sigilosamente a Fionna mientras esta limpiaba la espada que su padre le había dado y cuando estaba solo a unos cuantos centímetros de su espalda grito un simple e infantil "BU!" Pero que fue lo suficientemente efectivo para que la rubia brincara del susto y volteara rápidamente hacia atrás de ella, algo que Marshall aprovecho para abrazarla.

- M… Ma… Marshall?- La rubia no entendía nada en un momento estaba súper asustada y al otro tenia a Marshall abrazándola demasiado fuerte para ser normal- Que sucede, Marshy?- Fionna comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Estas enamorada de mi verdad?- eh?, que demonios había sido eso?, eso no es lo que tenia planeado decir, por que tenia que tener inseguridad en ese momento?.

-De que hablas, Marshall?- Fionna rio nerviosamente.- claro que no, tu eres mi… mi amigo.

Marshall soltó a Fionna inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, estaba enfadado, de verdad se había imaginado todo? o solo era que Fionna estaba insegura también, decidió encararla y decirle de sus sentimientos si todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas solo volverían a su vida normal y no volvería a mencionar nada de ese tema , pero sus dudas quedaron atrás al momento de ver a Fionna y descubrir que estaba muy sonrojada para ser normal, Marshall sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a caminar hacia Fionna hasta dejarla arrinconada contra la pared, puso sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de la rubia, tocando la pared y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, si le había mentido el iba a hacerla sufrir un poquito antes de decirle lo que el también sentía, por lo que fue acercándose cada vez mas lentamente hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban y susurro.

-De verdad no te gusto, ni un poquito?-

-Marshy… - Marshall estuvo a punto de terminar con todo y besarla de una vez, maldito efecto que tenia ese diminutivo de su nombre en el (claro, solo si era dicho por Fionna) pero recurrió a todo su auto-control y se alejo rápidamente de ella, dándole de nuevo la espalda.

-Esta bien, lo siento Fionna, no volveré a mencionarlo-

-NO, espera… la verdad es que… la verdad es que si, me gustas!- Fionna le grito a Marshall desesperadamente y sorprendió al vampiro, no se esperaba esa respuesta de ella, pero con eso ya no soporto mas y se acerco rápidamente a ella besándola finalmente, se separaron luego de unos segundos, ambos sonrojados, pero inmensamente felices.

-También me gustas- Dijo levemente Marshall antes de volver a besar a su ahora ya no solo amiga Fionna.

* * *

Y bueno, que les pareció?. La escena "romatica" me quedo terrible, lo se, soy muy mala para esas cosas jajaja pero hice todo lo que pude y espero no haber cambiado mucho las personalidad de los personajes y bueno la "masa rosa" y "grotesca" según Marshall es Gumball! jajajaja lo agregue por que algo parecido pasa en el capitulo de "Marcy y Simon."

Bueno como ya comente arriba este es el penúltimo capitulo, pero aun falta uno así que espero les guste! y no olviden dejar review (:.

emily.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, por fin ya subo el ultimo capitulo me tarde bastante en escribir este pero anoche (mas bien en la madrugada) lo escribí y me parecía bueno, hoy ya no me sentí tan convencida por lo que puede que escriba un fina alternativo, cuando pensé en la historia ya tenia este final... pero no se, no me convence del todo, ustedes díganme si quieren un epilogo de un final alternativo o si les parece bien así espero sus opiniones, de verdad me gustaría saber lo que piensan.

y sin mas que decir, espero les guste (:

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 FIN : el fin de nuestra historia?**

**8 AÑOS DESPUES**

-Vamos Fionna!, el monstruo se fue, acéptalo y volvamos a casa- Marshall parecía bastante aburrido y algo cansado, llevaban casi toda la noche buscando un monstruo que había escapado de Fionna.

-Pero Marshy, se llevo a nuestra gallina que tanto nos costo atrapar, no es justo- La rubia de ahora 25 años lucia mas alta aunque no mas que Marshall y también se veía mas madura y tenia el cabello muy largo, finalmente pensó las cosas y asintió con un poco de molestia- Tienes razón, hemos perdido mucho tiempo y ya casi amanece, vámonos- Fionna dio la vuelta, tomo la mano de Marshall y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a su casa/árbol. Tomarse de las manos, abrazarse e incluso besarse era de lo mas normal ahora, pero al principio Fionna se sonrojaba hasta ponerse color cereza, y como siempre, Marshall se aprovechaba para reírse un poco diciéndole cosas como: "Porque te sonrojas?, es acaso tu primer beso?" o "por que te pones roja cuando agarro tu mano?, tienes un puto erógeno ahí?" ganándose unos cuantos golpes de la humana, que aunque el era vampiro y tenia mas fuerza si llegaban a dolerle, pero a Marshall le encantaba ver a Fionna enojada y sonrojada por lo que seguía haciéndolo, pero con el paso del tiempo ambos llegaron a acostumbrarse al otro y ahora eran una pareja completamente normal (excepto por que el era un vampiro y seguía pareciendo un chico de 18 años a pesar de tener 28 y ella era una humana que aunque físicamente era mas grande que el no se notaba mucho la diferencia) .

Los años que habían pasado juntos desde que habían decidido convertirse en una pareja habían transcurrido bastante tranquilos, parecía como que algunas bestias habían adquirido conciencia y dejaron de atacar a los humanos, pero cada vez quedaban menos, Fionna no supo mas de el grupo de humanos con el que había convivido pero según los rumores ya no habían grupos grandes de humanos. Los vampiros y demonios de la nocheosfera habían decidido salir mas al mundo y algunos incluso habían decidido quedarse por lo que el lugar ya no estaba tan solo y habían unas cuantas "personas" con quien hablar, fue algo bueno por que Marshall y Fionna ya estaban comenzando a volverse un poco locos hablando solo entre ellos.  
La madre de Marshall había ido a visitarles en una ocasión y se había sorprendido bastante de ver viva a Fionna, no le causo tanto asombro que fueran pareja por que desde que eran pequeños ella imaginaba algo y le alegro bastante ver la cara de felicidad que tenia su hijo cuando veía a la rubia ruidosa por lo que decidió darle mas tiempo antes de hacerlo cumplir sus obligaciones, después de todo ella también se había enamorado de un humano y quería que su hijo fuera feliz.

Fionna comenzó a matar mas bestias y a ayudar personas y con la ayuda de Marshall las cosas se habían vuelto muy fáciles pero aun así a ella le encantaba pasar el tiempo con el a solas en su casa del árbol y es que con su novio vampiro nunca se aburría, ella sentía que cada día lo quería mas y es que con todas las locuras que Marshall hacia por ella cualquiera se sentiría la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero Fionna tenia un secreto, un secreto que había logrado mantener muy bien guardado de su adorado Marshy y es que aquella tarde de hace tantos años, cuando por un tonto descuido un monstruo la había mordido y tirado de un puente, al parecer la mordida no era tan simple como ella pensaba y había dejado una marca extraña en su brazo, ella convenció a Marshall de que siempre había tenido aquella marca pero de vez en cuando le causaba molestias y podría jurar que ahora era mas grande, sabia que algo malo pasaba pero no quería preocupar a Marshall por lo que decidió callarlo, no quería que nada arruinara sus vidas perfectamente imperfectas.

Y algunos meses después de que le robaran a su gallina, Fionna caminaba hacia la casa del árbol, con una enorme canasta llena de manzanas y otras frutas rojas, iba tarareando una canción felizmente mientras se acercaba a su casa, llevaba toda la tarde sin ver a Marshall y ya comenzaba a extrañar la "espontaneidad" de su novio, rio felizmente ante su pensamiento y decidió apresurar un poco el paso para estar junto a su Marshy lo mas rápido posible, pero de pronto sintió un mareo que le nublo la vista y la hizo caer al suelo.

Marshall estaba sobre el tejado de la casa/árbol, ahí había un mirador que habían construido junto a su adorable rubia para poder ver todo a su alrededor, para cuidarse de los monstruos que podían acercarse , después de que les robaran a su gallina Fionna se había vuelto algo paranoica y le pidió a Marshall construir dicho mirador, Marshall estaba sonriendo al recordar aquella nueva faceta de Fionna cuando de pronto la vio, ensancho mas su sonrisa al ver que caminaba felizmente hacia su hogar, no se habían visto en toda la tarde y ahora se habían vuelto un poco dependientes de estar juntos así que estar unas cuantas horas separados les parecía una tortura, de pronto vio que la rubia se detenía abruptamente y se preocupo por que lucia algo desorientada, ya iba flotando hacia ella cuando la vio caer y se dio toda la prisa que pudo para llegar hasta ella, intento llamarla unas cuantas veces pero la rubia no respondía, la levanto y la llevo rápidamente a la casa, la dejo sobre el sillón y noto que tenia una fiebre demasiado alta, estuvo varias horas tratando de bajar la fiebre de Fionna hasta que finalmente la rubia abrió los ojos y lo llamo, Marshall había comenzado a quedarse dormido, estaba hincado junto al sofá donde la rubia descansaba, tenia la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos cruzados que descansaban en el sofá.

-Marshall… MARSHALL… despierta- Marshall comenzó a levantar la cabeza despacio, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado y rápidamente fijo su vista en Fionna, que lo veía un poco confundido- Que paso? No recuerdo nada.

-Te desmayaste en el prado, te vi desde el tejado y fui rápidamente por ti, tenías mucha fiebre-Marshall lucia muy preocupado por lo que la rubia decidió calmarlo un poco, podía ser muy sobre protector.

-No te preocupes Marshy, solo debí haberme expuesto mucho al so… AHHHH!- Fionna dejo escapar un grito de dolor al sentir un pinchazo terriblemente fuerte en su brazo.

-QUE!?, QUE PASA?!- Marshall se altero, no tenia idea de lo que le ocurría a Fionna.

-No lo se, mi brazo… Duele… mucho.-Fionna comenzó a levantarse la manga de su camiseta dejando ver una enorme mancha color negro que parecía crecer rápidamente en su brazo derecho.

-Que es eso?, que sucede? –Marshall aterrado miraba fijamente la mancha que estaba sobre ya casi la mitad del brazo de Fionna, de pronto la mancha dejo de crecer y Fionna dejo de quejarse de dolor. Marshall al no recibir respuesta de la rubia que por el momento regulaba su respiración, comenzó a acercar su mano lentamente hacia la mancha negra teniendo miedo de lastimarla pero cuando finamente uno de sus dedos roso la piel, vio que la humana no hacia ningún gesto de que le doliera por lo que finalmente se atrevió a colocar toda su mano sobre la parte afectada, sintió que esa parte de su brazo estaba completamente frio, justo como el, era como si esa piel estuviera muerta.-Fionna dime de una vez que sucede!, que es esto? Esto no es una marca de nacimiento.

Fionna noto que lo último no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, por lo que supo que ya no podía seguir mintiendo y no tuvo más opción que contarle la verdad, cuando finalmente le dijo todo lo que pasaba a Marshall, comenzó a preocuparse por que noto una mirada desquiciada en el rostro del vampiro, se veía mas alterado que antes (si es que eso podía ser posible).

-Pero por que no me dijiste antes?-Marshall en verdad estaba demasiado alterado, la rubia no recordaba haberlo visto así nunca – Debiste decirme en el momento que paso, obviamente te dejo algo de radiación, o algo así, no lo se, no tengo idea de que hacer, tengo que pensar, no se que hacer – Hablaba rápido y mas para el mismo que con Fionna.

-Cálmate Marshall, ya paso, ya estoy bien, ves!?-Fionna trataba de tranquilizar a el vampiro, y se comenzaba a levantar del sillón cuando Marshall la devolvió rápidamente a la posición que estaba antes.

-No te levantes- sentencio con voz firme, lo cual no fue fácil por que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, los vampiros podían tener frio? O por que estaba temblando tan endemoniadamente?.

-Marshall en verdad ya estoy bien, quiero darme una ducha y comer algo, la verdad es que hasta hambre tengo…-Coloco una mano sobre la frente de la humana y al comprobar que su fiebre había bajado, se relajo y dejo salir un suspiro de tranquilidad, dejo que Fionna se levantara del sillón y la acompaño hasta la cocina donde Fionna se preparaba un sándwich.-En verdad no te preocupes demasiado, de acuerdo?, ya veremos que hacer con esto-Dijo Fionna mientras se señalaba la mancha que cubría gran parte de su brazo , Marshall no contesto, solo se quedo pensando en una solución para… para lo que sea que fuera eso que estaba en el brazo de Fionna, ella bajo su manga tapado su brazo al ver que Marshall la veía fijamente, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupada pero esperaba que encontraran una solución.

Y pasaron varios meses, no encontraban nada que pudiera ayudarlos y todas las personas a las que acudían en busca de ayuda no es daban mensajes alentadores, incluso la madre de Marshall, obscureció su mirada cuando le contaron lo que sucedía y les contesto que no podía ayudarlos para después huir rápidamente, no soportaría decirle a su hijo que probablemente no había mucho que hacer y no les quedaba mucho tiempo. A Fionna le ocurrían cada vez mas frecuente mente aquellos episodios donde le daba fiebre muy alta y la mancha decidía crecer, como si tuviera voluntad propia y decidiera apoderarse del cuerpo de la rubia, ahora la mancha cubría todo el brazo y parte de el hombro de la humana la cual luchaba para ocultarlo poniéndose mangas largas y guantes, no le gustaba la cara con al que Marshall veía su… su problema, no le gustaba causar esa tristeza en el.

Paso mucho mas tempo y no encontraban nada que pudiera ayudarlos, la mancha había crecido considerablemente y Fionna ya había perdido la esperanza y sabia que Marshall también, aunque el no lo dijera, ya se había resignado y la verdad es que no se arrepentía de nada estaba a punto de cumplir los 26 años de edad, y para un humano en ese mundo era ya una expectativa de vida bastante mas alta de la que se esperaba, además había pasado los últimos 8 años junto al amor de su vida, no, Fionna no estaba triste por morir, lo que le daba tristeza era dejar a Marshall solo, pero sabia que el sobreviviría, solo tenia que convencerlo de eso, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar de aquello el la evadía.

Marshall no quería escuchar lo que Fionna quería decirle, el no aceptaría la derrota tan fácilmente, jamás dejaría que le quitaran a su rubia, y el ya estaba pesando en una solución, solo tenia que preguntarle a ella, nunca se había parado a pensar en convertirla en vampiro, bueno algunas veces pero la verdad es que no había dedicado demasiado tiempo en eso y justo cuando Marshall se encontraba en su dilema de decirle a Fionna lo que el creía conveniente sucedió lo inevitable, Fionna tuvo otro de sus "episodios" pero estaba vez habían pasado días y la fiebre no quería ceder pero en uno de los momentos de lucidez de la humana, Marshall aprovecho para decirle a la rubia lo que quería hacer, sabia que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Fionna… quería decirte que ya se que podemos hacer, la verdad es que no se mucho de tu opinión sobre estas cosas pero… pero… por que no te convierto en vampiro?-Soltó finalmente la frase que llevaba repitiendo en su mente desde hacia varias semanas atrás, lo dijo tan rápido que apenas se podía entender lo que quería decir, se notaba que aparte de nervioso estaba desesperado, Fionna sonrió dulcemente, ella sabia que era inútil, si eso hubiera podido salvarla, la madre de Marshall o cualquier otro vampiro a quien le habían preguntado lo habría sugerido y muy en el fondo Marshall también lo sabia pero el no quería… no podía rendirse.

-Puedes intentarlo, pero ambos sabemos que es inuti…-.

-NO!, Fionna no lo es, por favor no hagas esto, te amo demasiado, no puedo estar sin ti- Marshall la había interrumpido y cada vez denotaba mas desesperación y hablaba mas fuerte.

-Marshy, no, por favor no lo tomes así, déjame ir, tu estarás bien sin mi, debes comenzar a cumplir con la obligación que tienes con la nocheosfera y tu madre.-Marshall había comenzado a llorar, no podía dejarla ir, nunca había sido tan feliz como lo había sido en esos años que paso junto a ella. Fionna nunca lo había visto llorar por lo que ella también comenzó a derramar unas lagrimas pero no dejo de hablar tenia que estar segura de que Marshall estaría bien sin ella- Yo te amare siempre este donde este, siempre estaré… contigo… - Empezaba a hacérsele difícil hablar, había comenzado a sollozar y las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, no estaba triste por morir sino por ver tan destrozado a su amado vampiro - Te juro que… regresare, nos veremos … de nuevo, de eso puedes estar se… seguro- los sollozos comenzaban a hacerse mas constantes y ya no solo eran de ella sino también de Marshall que finalmente los había dejado salir en medio de su desesperación- Solo tienes que … esperarme?, de acuerdo? TE JURO… que… volveremos a estar juntos- Y tomando una ultima bocanada de aire, musito en voz baja- te amo…- Fionna le dedico una ultima sonrisa a Marshall, no quería que la recordara triste y estaba decidida a cumplir con esa promesa que acababa de hacerle, de alguna forma volvería con el.

Finalmente cedió ante el cansancio y dejo caer el peso de su cabeza sobre la almohada de su cama, Marshall comenzó a llamarla desesperadamente pero Fionna no respondió… Marshall no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse caer al suelo y llorar, llorar como nunca antes lo había echo, sabía que el final había llegado y no podía hacer otra cosa. No supo cuantas horas pasaron pero de pronto escucho la voz de su madre que lo llamaba.

* * *

Se sentía ridículo, totalmente ridículo, el no tenia idea de cómo llevar un reino, habían pasado 2 años de la muerte de su razón de existir y aunque su madre lo había ayudado bastante a recuperarse, el sabia que no estaba bien, se sentía incompleto y sabia que no volvería a sentirse lleno hasta que su rubia regresara, ella lo había jurado no? Y Fionna siempre cumplía sus promesas, esa vaga promesa era lo único que lo hacia levantarse a hacer lo que debía, ella regresaría un día y el se encargaría de estar ahí para cuando eso pasara, pero por el momento estaba decidido a decirle a su madre que le diera mas tiempo, no se sentía capaz de llevar esa responsabilidad y menos sin su adorada rubia, estaba pensando en viajar y despejarse un poco de esa tristeza antes de que lo consumiera por completo y así sin que se diera cuenta pasaron muchos y muchos años, tantos que ya ni sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba sin ver o escuchar a su ruidosa rubia.

**MIL AÑOS DESPUES**  
(Siento un poco exagerado esto jaja)

Flotaba solo un poco arriba del suelo, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo la verdad no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había caminado, estaba casi por terminar el bosque, tenia muchos años que no regresaba a ese lugar donde había pasado la mejor parte de su larga vida, y aunque ahora le parecía un momento muy breve, claro comparado con todos los años que había tenido que vivir sin ella, ahora todo eso solo parecía que había sido un sueño, el mejor que cualquiera pudiera tener pero un sueño al fin, comenzaba a recordar algunos momentos que había pasado con aquella escandalosa y enérgica rubia y no pudo evitar soltar unas risillas cuando recordó el día que le habían robado a la gallina, no era muy seguido cuando se permitía recordarla pero esta vez se dejaría llevar por sus recuerdos y le dedicaría tiempo a dejarse llevar, siempre se sentía muy triste después de pensar en el final de su bella historia pero se compensaba con la poca felicidad que sentía al ponerse a pensar en todas aquellas ocurrencias que solo ella podía tener, la verdad es que la extrañaba demasiado, no lo podía negar y a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo dejo, nunca había logrado sentirse tan pleno como en el escaso tiempo que paso con Fionna, recordó aquella vez que se había convencido de que Fionna nunca regresaría y había decidido olvidarla y termino con la loca de Ashley que termino vendiendo su preciado Hambo.-Perra…- musito el insulto en voz baja, pero eso lo haba ayudado a darse cuenta de que no podía dejar ir el recuerdo de Fionna y menos esa promesa que le había echo en el ultimo momento que había pasado con el y nunca lo haría, la esperaría por toda la eternidad si eso fuera necesario. Por fin había llegado a el final del bosque y vio que había mucha luz por lo que aun debía ser de día,-Mierda- se sintió un poco frustrado al ver que debía esperar en la sombras, aunque no faltaba mucho para el anochecer, pero el ya se sentía un poco desesperado por llegar a la casa que había compartido con Fionna, ya alcanzaba a ver la copa del árbol, que ahora pasaba a ser parte de la tierra de "Aaa" pensaba que el nombre era bastante tonto pero bueno había un reino de dulce que era gobernado por la bola de chicle de Gumball así que no podía esperar otra cosa rio un poco al pensar en que diría Fionna si conociera a Gumball y justo cuando se disponía a sentarse en la sombra de un árbol escucho aquella voz que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando oír.

-Atrápala, Cake!- una chica rubia de ojos azules gritaba animadamente a su gato que había aumentado su tamaño y ahora estaba atrapando una pelota en el aire con una de sus patitas.

-Buen lanzamiento, Fionna-

Marshall no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la había llamado Fionna?, y además era idéntica a su Fionna, bueno esta parecía mas joven a cuando el la había conocido, pero esos ojos azules no podían ser otros eran los ojos de su rubia, así que finalmente había cumplido su promesa, se había tardado un poco, pero de nuevo estaba ahí, tuvo que contener las ganas de salir y abrazarla no le importaba el sol, no le importaría nada pero lo mas probable es que ella no lo recordara así que debía calmarse y ponerse a pensar las cosas, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír, sonreír sinceramente, por fin después de mil años, dejo salir una risa después de pensar eso, vaya que se había tardado, tomo su guitarra que siempre traía consigo cargándola en su espalda por que además de ser el símbolo de su familia la música era de las pocas cosas que lo hacían sentir mejor luego de recordar a Fionna, pensó en la canción que había compuesto hacia unos cuantos años y se sentó bajo un árbol a cantarla mientras pensaba en que hacer.

**_I have died everyday waiting for you _**  
**_Darling don't be afraid_**  
**_I have loved you_**  
**_For a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

**_(He muerto todos los días esperando por ti_**  
**_Cariño no tengas miedo_**  
**_yo te he amado_**  
**_Durante mil años_**  
**_Te amaré por mil años más )._**

Tenia que esperar hasta el anochecer, por mas que quisiera no podía precipitarse, lo importante ahora es que ella había regresado.

**_Time stand still_**  
**_Beauty and all she is_**  
**_I will be brave _**  
**_I will not let anything take away_**  
**_Whats standing in front of me_**  
**_Every breath _**  
**_Every hour has come to this_**  
**_One step closer_**

**_(El tiempo se detiene_**  
**_Belleza y todo lo que ella es_**  
**_Voy a ser valiente_**  
**_No voy a dejar que nadie me quite_**  
**_Lo que tengo de pie frente a mi_**  
**_Cada respiración_**  
**_Cada hora ha llegado a esto_**  
**_Un paso mas cerca)_**

Vio como la rubia se metía junto con su gata a la casa del árbol, seguramente vivía ahí, eso significaba que aun quedaba parte de la vieja Fionna y eso lo hizo sentirse aun mas feliz.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you **_  
_**Darling don't be afraid**_  
_**I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**(He muerto todos los días esperando por ti**_  
_**Cariño no tengas miedo**_  
_**yo te he amado**_  
_**Durante mil años**_  
_**Te amaré por mil años más )**_

Pensaba hacerle una visita en la noche, ya estaba obscureciendo y comenzaban a verse unas nubes de lluvia, sabia que no podía presentarse así simplemente, además tenia que lograr que ella supiera todo de alguna forma pero no podía simplemente decírselo así como si hablara del clima, y pensó que solo debía ser espontaneo, lo mantendría como secreto un tiempo y cuando estuviera seguro que ella lo amaba tanto como antes le contaría todo.

_**All along i believed **_  
_**I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**(A lo largo creí **_  
_**Que te encontraría **_  
_**El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi **_  
_**Te he amado **_  
_**Por mil años**_  
_**Te amare por mil años mas)**_

Aun no estaba seguro de que iba a decir, de cómo reaccionaria la rubia al verlo, o cuando le dijera lo que había pasado, no estaba seguro mas que de una cosa, que esta vez no se la quitarían de nuevo, no la dejaría ir y que lo mas pronto posible le daría el mismo tiempo inagotable que el tenia, no soportaría perderla de nuevo y con ese pensamiento volvió a sonreír y termino de cantar la que ahora le parecía la canción perfecta.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you **_  
_**Darling don't be afraid**_  
_**I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**(He muerto todos los días esperando por ti**_  
_**Cariño no tengas miedo**_  
_**yo te he amado**_  
_**Durante mil años**_  
_**Te amaré por mil años más ).**_

* * *

Y bien? que les pareció?, demasiado triste?

Estoy feliz por que es la primera vez que acabo una historia! :D (logro desbloqueado) espero les haya gustado y no sientan que perdieron el tiempo leyendo esto jajaja gracias a todos los que dejaron review a:

-Adivina quien. (jajaja nunca adivine quien eras... jajaja ok no, yo tambien tengo lleno mi lov. con castiel! :D bueno en una de mis cuentas, tengo 3 jaja y estoy a punto de abrir una cuarta para Armin mi cuenta principal es: " emiilyyy " por si quieres agregarme )

-Yoshii lee. (que bueno que te gusto y gracias por leer)

-Gaby. (me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por aclararme el nombre de la reina helada y los de los padres de Fionna, me ayudaste mucho)

-Blackoctubre. (Me alegra que te gustara y gracias por leer)

-Naselidi. (Gracias por leer)

-Nessa abader. (gracias por leer)

-CarolNeko. (Que bueno que te gusto, espero no te decepcione este final! y que genial que juegues! y que ya vayas tan lejos, yo apenas voy en el capitulo 14 con una de mis cuentas, tengo 3 jaja y en el 13 con mi principal mi nick es " emiilyyy " por si me quieres agregar, gracias por leer)

Y gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas y a los que guardaron mi historia en favoritos o le dieron follow, espero no los haya decepcionado. (siento como si estuviera en mi graduación jajaja)

Y por ultimo, les dije del juego de "corazon de melon" por que mi próximo fic. sera de ese juego, espero lo lean!.

Emily.


End file.
